In recent years, there has been developed a vehicle lamp including an array light source having a plurality of semiconductor light emitting elements such as Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) arranged in a row shape.
JP-A-2016-039020 discloses a vehicle lamp including an array light source in a projector-type optical system using a single projection lens.
However, according to the vehicle lamp disclosed in JP-A-2016-039020, the number of the semiconductor light emitting elements that can be mounted to the array light source is limited due to a space of the lamp. For this reason, in some cases, a desired light distribution pattern may not be added to a predetermined light distribution pattern such as a light distribution pattern for low beam by using the array light source.
Also, there has been developed a vehicle lamp using a multifocal projection lens.
For example, JP-A-2011-175818 suggests a vehicle lamp having a multifocal projection lens, a light source for low beam light distribution and a light source for high beam light distribution. According to this vehicle lamp, it is possible to design a variety of light distribution patterns by the respective light sources.
However, according to the lamp disclosed in JP-A-2011-175818, since the projection lens is divided in an upper-lower direction, there is room for improving an outward design when seeing the lamp from the front.
Also, according to the lamp disclosed in JP-A-2016-039020, an additional light distribution pattern for high beam and a light distribution pattern for low beam do not partially overlap with each other in the vicinity of a boundary of the respective light distribution patterns, so that a road surface is not sufficiently illuminated.
Further, according to the lamp disclosed in JP-A-2016-039020, the number of the semiconductor light emitting elements that can be mounted to the array light source is limited due to the space of the lamp. For this reason, in some cases, a light distribution pattern may not be formed using the array light source, depending on utilities or situations.